


Árni's Dream

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: It was just a dream.  Of course.





	Árni's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Árni Ragnarsson listened to his wife’s snoring beside him, relieved that she was actually sleeping. His heart hammered in his chest. He had dreamt that the child Sigríður was carrying, their surprise non-Dagrenning baby, with curling hair as red as his own, was being suckled by Freyja herself. He'd cried to her in grief, “No! Leave me this child!”

She regarded Árni, her voice cool, “When you begat this child, you laid not with your wife, but with me.” Gazing down at the nuzzling child, she cooed, “You may raise him, but when he is grown, he will be mine.”


End file.
